lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Party
Story The Celestian Alliance was invited at Peach's Castle for a Party Play. Princess Peach showed some board games based on a sky castle, an engine room, a battle canyon(Much to Frank's joy) a tropical island(To the joy to Kristen), a cane, and a jungle. Gary, Lilo, and Twilight got into the portal with the sky castle, David, Fluttershy, and Kirby go through the portal with engine room, Sparky, Frank, Juumba, and Rainbow Dash go through the portal with the battle field, Pleakley, Kristen, and Rarity goes through the portal with the tropical island, Betty Ann, Angel, Stitch, Eric and Pinkie Pie went to the portal with the cake, and Kiki, Applejack and Nosy go through the portal with the jungle. Chapter 2: Birthday cake Betty Ann, Angel, Stitch, Eric and Pinkie Pie went to the portal with the cake. Betty Ann and Eric were changed into royal 13th century attire. Then they saw Strawberry and The Sweet Beats practicing, "The Real Music In You". as they were done applauding, Betty Ann, Stitch, Pinkie Pie, and Angel clapped. Unknown to them, King Dedede was eating the cake. There they got to their first challenge, "Dizzy Dancing" there they got really dizzy and they needed to find the music notes. Pinkie Pie found it in some frosting and got it. Strawberry thought they could do some dancing in their game, "Move to the music" they had to mimic Strawberry's dancing and if they mess up, their out. They got all the dance moves right. Afterwards, Strawberry told them that Princess Peach needed to serve the orphanage a lot of cakes for each orphan. There they started making a lot of cakes. As they were making the cakes, Pinkie Pie thought she would kick it up a notch by letting Betty Ann use Laughter to make them wear pogo sticks. Betty Ann said, "Laughter" and they all got the job done faster with the pogo shoes. As they were done making the cakes, they found King Dedede eating some of the cake. After a little Laughter magic, Betty Ann made a trail of tacos for King Dedede to follow. There he landed outside the portal and got caught by the guards. There Strawberry and The Sweet Beats lit up the sparklers and congratulated The Celestian Alliance for saving the cake. Afterwards, Stitch started digging in the cake. Chapter 3: Jungle portal Kiki, Applejack and Nosy entered the jungle portal. Kiki noticed that she was wearing a jungle girl outfit. Unkown to them, Goldar followed her. As they were getting around the game board, they spotted 4 whomps guarding a treasure. In order for her to get the treasure, she must compete in 4 challenges, "Limbo dance", "Bombsketball", "Piranha's Pursuit", and "Musical Mushroom". They also said that Kiki must do this on her own. Nosy's sensed that Goldar was near, but Kiki didn't mind. First, Kiki did Limbo Dance, she got started while they played, "The Limbo Rock". Applejack and Nosy rooted for her, hoping she can make it through all 5 limbo sticks. As she got to the last limbo stick, she won the first challenged. Then it was up to challenge 2: Bombsketball. For Bombsketball, it was one on one against a whomp. There she was playing with a bob-omb. She had to make it through, so she said, "Honesty". Apples came out and got a lucky shot. The whomp was impressed by her using her element. Then the next challenge came. At Phirana's Pursuit: Kiki skateboarded, while a phiranha plant followed her. As it got bigger, Kiki spotted the finish line. There shredded to the finish line before the piranha plant got her. Applejack and Nosy cheered, while Goldar whined. Then "Musical Mushroom" there the mushrooms started to play music. As the music stopped, Nosy, Applejack, and Kiki used teamwork to get the treasure. As Kiki opened the treasure, she noticed golden banana bunch. Goldar was about to grab the bananas, Kiki said, "Honesty!" and made a boulder chase Goldar. Everyone laughed and left the portal. Chapter 4: Rainbow Castle Gary, Lilo, and Twilight got into the portal with the sky castle, Unknown to them, Lord Hater spied on them hoping they'll lose the challenges. They met a talking cloud named, "Fwoosh" there he said that Gary must compete in 4 challenges, "Shell Game, "Platform Peril", "Crane Game" and Sky Pilots" he accepts. There he starts off with Shell game and needs to find the treasure box. As the shells spun, he picked the one in front of him and got the treasure. Then Gary did the platform peril. He ran as fast as he could to the other platform, beating the koopas. Then he started playing the crane game. There he got the treasure chest.. They congratulated Gary on him winning the challenges. Lord Hater complained about Gary winning. As Lord Hater was about to attack, Gary attacked him with a little Magic power. and made a star for all of them to ride on. There they rode off seeing numerous rainbows. As they were riding a rainbow, Lord Hater slipped and The Lakitus carried him away. Characters Lilo Pelekai Princess Peach Mario Gary Frank Kristen David Eric Frank Betty Ann Kiki Stitch Twilight Sparkle Applejack Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Rarity Pinkie Pie Experiment 199: Nosy Jumbaa Pleakley King Dedede Fwoosh(First Apperance) Lakitus Whomps Goldar Kirby Sparky Angel Strawberry and The Sweet Beats- Strawberry Shortcake, Orange Blossom, Lemon Meringue, Blueberry Muffin, Plum Pudding, Rasberry Torte and Cherry Jam CCCCCCCCCCCCCC Trivia Category:Nintendo Category:The Lilo Adventures series Category:Episodes where an experiment is found